


The View

by confetticas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confetticas/pseuds/confetticas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel take a night off from the apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disturbinglynic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disturbinglynic/gifts).



> Written for disturbinglynic for the prompt, 'something schmoopy, rainy day.' It ran away with me a little and 'rainy day' transformed into 'stormy night.' I hope you like it, bb!

The view is absolutely stunning.   
  
Usually, Sam would make himself put up at least a token protest, pretend to be annoyed that Gabriel is dragging him out of the motel room without bothering to ask if Sam wants to go somewhere or if maybe he’s busy working on something. But, it’s been weeks since they’ve had any alone time, in the wake of the latest apocalyptic bullshit there’s been no time for anything but strategizing, strategizing and still more strategizing. To be honest, Sam is mostly thrilled that Gabriel has finally reached the end of his rope and demanded a break for the night.  
  
Sam never ceases to be slightly amazed, and admittedly a little amused, that every single time Gabriel takes him to ‘one of his houses’ for the night, it’s a different house. In all the time they’ve been together, Sam still hasn’t been to the same house twice. All of Gabriel’s houses are, quite frankly, amazing, but sitting out on the balcony with his mate, curled up on the patio bench under a stack of blankets to keep them warm while they watch the storm, Sam is completely certain that this one is and always will be his very favorite.   
  
Protected from the rain and wind and lightning by Gabriel’s grace, they’ve been sitting out here watching the storm for close to half an hour so far, and it is absolutely stunning. The storm is gorgeous, Gabriel is gorgeous, and Sam’s life, for all that it’s also a disastrous mess, is absolutely gorgeous.   
  
For the most part, they’re companionably silent, both a little bit in awe of the storm and each other, completely comfortable. There’s no rush, no immediate crisis to deal with, no brothers to interrupt them, and they’re taking it for what it’s worth, content to just be together and put off their worries for the night.   
  
Sam honestly can’t imagine a better way to spend an evening than this, curled up with his mate, warm and cozy with a beautiful view and a temporary reprieve from the constant stress and guilt. “Love you,” he murmurs, because it feels like he doesn’t say it enough, couldn’t say it enough if he tried. Sam loves Gabriel more than he has words for, and he needs Gabriel to know it.   
  
“Love you too,” Gabriel replies softly, meeting Sam’s eyes with a warm, affectionate smile.   
  
Sam holds his mates gaze and smiles back, fond and content and more at peace than he can ever remember genuinely feeling in his life.   
  
  



End file.
